After A
by SmilesAndSprinkles
Summary: Takes place about 9 years after current episodes. A happy little fanfic about the liars getting married and starting families. Haleb, Ezra and Spoby. Rated T for a tiny bit of baby making.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hello lovelies! I am particularly excited for this fanfic because it's what I want to happen after pll, A, and everything else. Of course it's going to have a plot, but it's basically a happy little fanfic with a lot of fluff. If you like Haleb, Ezria or Spoby I have a feeling you'll be happy with this story. So, to set it up: Aria and Ezra are getting married (some of this chapter will be about their wedding), Caleb and Hanna have been married for almost a year, Spencer and Toby have been married for over a year and are expecting, but haven't told anyone yet, Emily has just broken up with her girlfriend and is looking for another, and they all live in Chicago. I think that's all you need to know. Hope you enjoy! Xoxoxo**

**Aria's POV:**

I stared into the crystal blue eyes of the man I could soon call my husband. We were so in love. Our fingers were entwined together as the pastor spoke. We were about to begin our vows.

"Aria, please repeat after me. I, Aria," he began.

"I, Aria," I said as my eyes began filling up.

"Take you, Ezra, to be my husband," the man read.

"Take you, Ezra, to be my husband."

"To love and to cherish, for better and for worse."

"To love and to cherish, for better and for worse," I repeated.

"Ezra, you please repeat after me now," the pastor said turning to Ezra. He said his part quickly but meaningfully.

"You have requested to say something to each other, so Aria, you may begin," the pastor said as he took a step backwards.

"Ezra Fitzgerald, I just want you to know that I love you more than you or anyone else will ever know. I never really believed in love until I met you. It was you that brought me out of the depression after New York. It was you that really opened my eyes wider than they've ever opened before. It was love at first sight. I can't picture anyone but you standing here in front of me on this day. I love you so much," I said and every bit of it was true. Ezra's eyes filled with tears, which doesn't happen often.

"Aria, I loved that so much. I don't know how to top that, so I'm just going to say I LOVE YOU because that pretty much sums it up," Ezra said confidently.

"I love you too," I whispered back, and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Ezra, you may kiss your bride," the pastor said smiling. Much to my surprise, Ezra swept me off my feet and pressed his lips to mine. I happily responded, and sweetly kissed back. The kiss was short but sweet, and it was perfect. When we finally pulled away, applause erupted throughout the church. My bridesmaids, Spencer, Hanna and Emily, followed the now happily married couple out of the church, followed by the large crowd of family and friends.

When we got outside about to enter the limo, everyone blew bubbles and threw rice, something that had Hanna written all over it. We got in the limo, in a back part all to ourselves.

As soon as the door shut, we, the new Fitz family, wrapped our arms around each other and engaged into a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much Mrs. Fitz," Ezra said as we finally pulled away.

"And I love you, Mr. Fitz," I replied and we engaged in another long kiss. I'd never been so happy.

It seemed to go on this way until the limo arrived at the reception venue.

"Aww, we're here," I pouted when she looked out the window. "But no worries, we'll continue this tonight," I added seductively.

"Darn right we will," Ezra winked.

The reception seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. It was clear that all of our guests were having a great time. When it was finally over, we bid everyone goodbye, and were off to the airport for a Paris honeymoon.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

**Spencer's POV:**

Toby and I got home after the long but fun wedding. Both of us quickly took showers, put on pajamas, then crawled into bed together.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," I said when we were finally settled in.

"Me too," Toby said as he kissed my forehead. "How were you feeling today?"

"Very good, actually. Our baby gave me a break today," I said as I placed a hand over my flat stomach. I had been experiencing severe nausea and cravings due to my pregnancy recently, but the doctor said everything was fine.

"Good, because you deserve it," he said and gave a sheepish grin, causing me to laugh.

"Do you want to go baby shopping tomorrow? I know it's so early on and we don't even know the gender yet, but we can look for things like car seats, strollers, and cribs or whatever?" Toby asked.

"I have a doctor appointment tomorrow morning, which I assumed you'd want to come to. We can go after that," I suggested.

"Sounds great!" Toby said. He joined my hand over my stomach then pressed his lips against hers.

"Do you want to talk about names?" I asked when the two of us finally pulled away.

"Okay," Toby agreed.

"Okay, let's both start by putting out one boy name and one girl name that we like," I said.

"I'll start. For a boy, Benjamin, or Ben. For a girl, Taylor," Toby said. I thought about this for a moment.

"I like Benjamin, but I'm not sure about Taylor. Anyways, I'll go. For a boy, Jacob. For a girl, Riley," I said.

"I actually really like those!" Toby said, though I wasn't sure if he was just being nice.

"Are you just saying that because you know I'm emotional?" I asked playfully.

"No, I'm serious!" Toby defended himself.

"I'm just kidding. Good night, Toby," I said as I turned off my lamp.

"Good night, Spence."

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

**Hanna's POV:**

I awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly made pancakes, and I knew exactly what that meant. It meant Caleb was making me breakfast in bed, something he's always loved doing when neither of us are doing anything.

Sure enough, Caleb walked into our large bedroom with a tray in his hands and a goofy grin on his face.

"Caleb, I told you that you didn't have to do this!" I laughed when I saw his grin.

"I want to!" he said defensively, and placed the tray in my lap. In front of me were scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon.

"Everything looks beautiful, babe. A perfect breakfast from a perfect husband," I said smiling. I hate to brag, but Caleb and I are such a great couple. I feel like we understand each other so well, and we pretty much never fight.

"For a perfect wife," he added before, naturally, we kissed deeply and passionately. It's hard to believe that we've been married almost a year already! Our anniversary was the next week!

"Thank you so much, Caleb. It really is gorgeous," I said truthfully.

I ate my delicious breakfast, while chatting with him, until I had eaten everything.

"Alright," I said setting the tray aside. "I think we both know what happens now." Caleb smiled slyishly.

"Is there any other way?" he asked seductively before climbing into bed with me.

**A/N-soooooo…. What do you guys think? Should I continue this story? Please review, tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading! Xoxoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**AFTER A**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Spencer's POV:**

I rolled over to see my gorgeous husband Toby quietly playing the newest version of Candy Crush on his iPhone. He smiled when he saw me looking at him.

"Good morning, babe," he said and kissed the top of my head. I was about to say good morning back, when all of a sudden a wave of nausea overtook my body. I threw off the duvet and rushed to the bathroom, promptly puking in the toilet. To be honest, being pregnant really had its turn-offs. Soon I felt Toby come up behind me and hold back my hair.

"You doing okay, Spence?" he asked gently. I wiped my mouth with a tissue.

"I'm fine, now. Man, is this baby glad I love him!" I said and laughed.

"Him?" Toby asked confused. I didn't even think about the fact that I called our baby a him.

"Well, I kinda just have a feeling it's a little boy," I said truthfully.

"Really? I kinda feel like it's a girl," Toby said to me. I flushed the toilet before standing up.

"I'll rotate between saying him and her, okay?" I said before washing out my mouth and starting to brush my teeth.

"Sounds good, babe. What time is the appointment?" he asked me.

"Nine," I said muffled since a toothbrush was in my mouth. Toby looked at the clock, which read 7:45am.

"Holy cow! We've gotta get moving!" he exclaimed before entering our large, walk-in closet. I rinsed and spat before joining him in there. The doctor's office is about half an hour from where we live, so that meant we only had a little over 30 minutes to get ready to go. I threw on a pretty, flowy pale pink blouse and jeggings, while Toby wore Chicago Police Department T-shirt and shorts. I did my hair and makeup, and by the time all of that was done it was 8:15am. So I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen of the house Toby and I just bought 4 months ago. He was already down there, eating a bowl of Cheerios.

"I got you your cereal and a coffee. Don't worry, it's decaf," he said smiling.

"Thanks baby," I said before diving into my cereal. Another thing about a baby growing inside of you; you're eating for two!

We left our house at exactly 8:25am, so we had time to get to the office.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

We arrived at the office 6 minutes before my appointment time. Hand in hand, Toby and I walked up to the lady at the front desk in the maternity department.

"Spencer Cavanaugh to see Dr. Green," Toby told her. The lady typed a bit into her computer.

"Have a seat, she'll be with you soon," the lady told us and motioned to the familiar waiting room. We were both taking our seats when I noticed something.

"Toby, look!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"What is it?" he asked, obviously concerned.

"I'm showing!" I said quietly but excitedly. He looked down at my abdomen. It wasn't enough for someone I didn't know to tell that I was pregnant, but it was definitely there.

"That's amazing!" he said enthusiastically. It was then that I noticed all the other couples in the waiting room looking at us like we were insane. Thankfully, it was also then that the door swung open.

"Spencer Cavanaugh?" Dr. Green called. Still hand in hand, Toby and I stood up and followed her back into the small room.

"Take a seat on that bed," she said and motioned towards a reclinable bed. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my nerves started kicking in. what if our baby wasn't healthy?

I took a seat on the bed and Toby sat in the chair next to it, grasping my hand. Still nervous, my other hand rested on my new mini bump.

"So Mrs. Cavanaugh, how have you been feeling?" she asked me.

"Nausea has gotten better, but I'm always starving," I said with a chuckle.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better. Your morning sickness will be gone before too long to," Dr. Green told me. She did some tests on me, like heartbeat, blood pressure, all the boring stuff.

"Alright, let's finish with an ultrasound," Dr. Green said. She reclined my bed back as I rolled up my blouse. She squirted the familiar gel and did her thing.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed after a few moments of searching for the baby.

"What is it?" Toby asked, obviously panicked, as was I.

"Well, it looks like…"

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

**Aria's POV:**

"Good morning, Mrs. Fitz," I heard Ezra say as I finally woke up.

"Morning, sweetheart," I said as I realized he was sitting on the couch in the hotel room, watching TV quietly. He turned the TV off and got back in bed with me, as I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He delightfully kissed back. When we finally pulled away, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, and he followed.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked. We were in Paris for our honeymoon.

"Well, I made reservations at a breakfast place, and after that, I made arrangements for a special surprise," he smiled devilishly. I smiled and blushed.

"I'm not even going to try to get it out of you, because I know you're never going to give in," I said truthfully.

"Good," he said playfully.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

After an amazing breakfast at a fancy French restaurant, I was eager to find out what the surprise was. Ezra led me outside to the busy streets, where he flagged down a cab. We got inside, and Ezra said something French. The driver nodded, and off we went.

"Since when do you speak French?" I asked him curiously.

"I took a few online courses so I'd be ready when we came here," he told me.

"Well, I think it's hot," I said and giggled.

"Oh really, Mrs. Fitz?" he said with a goofy smile on his face. Every time he calls me Mrs. Fitz, my stomach does a jump, and I love it. I love that that's my new name.

"Come here, Mr. Fitz," I said and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. Luckily, the cab had a screen so the driver couldn't see anything the young couple was doing.

"We're here," Ezra said when the cab finally stopped. Ezra paid the guy and we got out.

"Wow, Ezra! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed when I stepped out of the cab. In front of me was a beautiful, hilly valley with flower gardens everywhere. I saw walking trails going through the trees.

"Are we going for a walk?" I asked.

"Better," he said with an evil smile. "Turn around." So I turned around, and saw stables, with horses!

"Oh, Ezra!" I whispered before we had another kiss.

"We're riding horses through here?" I asked, stunned by the beauty of France.

"Yes we are. Let's go!"

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Once Ezra and I had our horses, we set out for the "walking" trail I saw earlier.

"Thank you so much for this, Ezra," I said truthfully.

"You deserve it, baby!" he exclaimed while gripping the reins of his horse, Max.

I had Misty, an absolutely gorgeous mare. She was so smart and behaved so well.

"Wow! I don't think people realize how much more there is to France than just the Eiffel Tower!" I exclaimed as I admired a nearby rose garden.

"That's exactly why I brought you here," he said.

"You're the best husband I could ever ask for. Thank you so much, Ezra," I said meaningfully.

"Thank you for what?"

"Everything."

**A/N- so how do you guys like it so far? I'm sorry this chapter was only Spoby and Ezria, so next chapter will be about the others. Thanks for reading! Please review! xoxoxo**


End file.
